Conventionally, a correction mechanism mounted in a digital still camera that performs an image blur correction is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication number 2010-231168).
The correction mechanism has a movable frame that holds an image sensor and is mounted in a base of a camera body so as to be movable to the right and left (in an X-direction), and up and down (in a Y-direction), X and Y coils that are provided in the movable frame in order to move the movable frame in the X- and Y-directions, and so on.
The movable frame is attracted to the base by magnetism, and is movable in the X- and Y-directions so as not to shift in an optical axis (a Z-axis) direction due to camera shake, that is, so as not to separate from the base.
In the movable frame, a magnetic plate is provided. In a position on the base facing the magnetic plate, a ball-receiving plate of a non-magnetic body is provided. On a reverse surface of the ball-receiving plate, a magnet is mounted, and an iron ball is provided between the ball-receiving plate and the magnetic plate. The magnetic plate is attracted to the magnet via the ball-receiving plate and the iron ball, thereby attracting and holding the movable frame to the base, and the movable frame is moved by the iron ball in the X- and Y-directions.
When increasing the magnetism of the magnet and increasing an attracting force, movements in the X- and Y-directions of the movable frame are not performed smoothly, a camera shake correction operation is interrupted, and therefore the attracting force of the magnet is set to small.